1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to correcting seismograms from absorption effects of seismic waves in the earth.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples do not constitute an admission as prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
As seismic waves travel through the earth, some of the energy stored in the seismic waves may be lost due to absorption or dissipative effects, i.e., the energy may be dissipated into heat. As a result, some of the valuable information carried by the seismic waves may be lost.
A common technique used to correct seismograms to compensate for the absorption effects is Q-filtering, which is described in Q-Adaptive Deconvolution, by D. Hale, Stanford Exploration Project, Report 30, 1982. Hale discloses two iterative procedures for implementing inverse Q-filtering. However, the procedures disclosed by Hale make several assumptions that cause Hale to arrive at an approximate dispersion relationship. Use of the approximate dispersion relationship, in turn, degrades the value of the Q compensation obtained by Hale.